Currently, more and more applications (also called application programs) on smart phones (e.g., Android phones, iOS phones) become available, and most of the applications allow users to call a browser to browse webpage contents. However, in practical applications, when a user calls a browser to browse webpage contents in an application, the smart phone needs to launch the browser independently, consuming a lot of network flow. Also, the speed of launching the browser is relatively slow, thus the webpage contents cannot be quickly browsed.
The disclosed methods, apparatuses and terminals are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.